


Truth or Dare?

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ANOTHER ONE SHOT!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and I love fluff, bc im still working on my long fic and i want this to be slightly easier for me, fluffy pining, i didnt want an angst one shot, sekai - Freeform, yeah i know whats that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun decides he wants to kiss Jongin and confess his feelings but does it through a game of truth or dare.





	Truth or Dare?

Jongin is the perfect student, Sehun ponders that thought all the time as he watched the other male constantly hunched over his desk with a pen in his hand or typing on his computer essays upon essays. Tonight was no different, the only sounds in the dorm were the footsteps or grunts from the character in the video game Sehun decided to play while Jongin wrote the outline of his thesis, flipping pages in the required texts for it. It was probably due next month, Sehun rolled his eyes at the thought as he watched Jongin’s tongue dart against his full plush pink lips, retracting his eye roll to compensate for his mouth being the equivalent of a desert. Kim Jongin is a lot of things to Oh Sehun, a perfect student, his dorm mate, best friends since freshmen year of University, but most importantly, he was his crush of three years.

 

They met when they moved to the dorms, their university allowed people to choose their dorm mates in sophomore year, so they were stuck with the luck of the draw. Sehun, like most, was dreading it and was filled with anxieties on what his dorm mate could possibly be like. It wasn’t enough that his closest friend at the time, Chanyeol, couldn’t attend the same university so he was going into this terrifying experience completely alone, he had no control in the first year of his freer new life. His mother stood next to him in front of his dorm, 3200C, mind rattling with 100 thoughts per minute about who his dorm mate is, if he’s clean, if he’s nice, if he’s loud, if he snores. Sehun could handle a lot but he couldn’t ever handle someone who snores.

He stepped into the plain room, two twin sized beds with drawers beneath on separate sides of the room with two small desks, a nightstand, and a television with the wifi password to the dorm hall taped to it. Sehun hated the dorm, the displeasure was obviously scrawled across his face, he was so caught up in hating how small the dorm is that he didn’t notice that one bed already had dark blue blankets on it with matching colored pillowcases. Or the suitcase sitting on one of the beds, or even the complete stranger folding his clothes into the drawers beneath the bed. “Hi, pardon my son, are you his dorm mate?”

His mother asked, dragging him out of his dread to look up and see him.

Sehun likes to believe it was love at first sight, like at first sight, all of the above. Back then, he was more lithe and petite, still had the same bronzed sun kissed tan with soft thick black hair that swooped against his forehead, brown eyes that seemed to appear amber if the sunlight hit them just right. Pink plush full lips, pretty thighs, pretty broad chest, Sehun just thought he was pretty, he was speechless.

“I am, I’m Jongin, nice to meet you.” He lifted his hand for a handshake, instead of dreading with anxieties or stupid rules to make him look bratty, he was cursing for himself and his appearance. He was in his lazy tee that was covered in paint stains and grey sweats, black hair in a cap shadowing his face making him harder to look at. His paler hand met the tan one, a firm handshake that Sehun left in a subtle squeeze when they pulled away. “Sehun, pleasure’s all mine.” He smiled when he saw a smile spread on the lips of the male standing straight across from him.

Sehun’s anxieties were all solved on his own when he finally got the opportunity to live with Jongin for the first week. Jongin was clean, Jongin always tidied up after himself and sometimes after Sehun if he was forgetful. He was super nice, always made polite small talk and blushed a pretty crimson color if Sehun would compliment him by saying he was nice, sometimes they talked about their classes that first week but they didn’t say anything else besides that. Most importantly, Jongin didn’t snore once, Sehun was a light sleeper and he would’ve known if Jongin snored, but he wasn’t a snorer, therefore Sehun was happy.

His happiness wasn’t lasting, in the second week he got tired of the small talk with Jongin and polite nods with apologies if they got in one another’s way. Sehun craved to get to know the handsome man in the same room with him, craved to just know everything he could from a favorite color to a favorite childhood memory. Jongin wasn’t much of a talker, he noticed, he rarely had a phone in his hand or he barely spoke to anyone else in the hall, communal kitchen, or the laundry areas. He was quiet, most likely shy, but selfish Sehun wanted to peel the shy layer away from the handsome boy and get to know what was laying dormant beneath.

He started slow, figuring if Jongin really was shy he couldn’t just bomb rush him with questions and prodding to get to know every aspect of his personality, likes/dislikes, and life. It was Friday, Jongin was watching a TV show on his laptop when Sehun got into the dorm, shuffling off his shoes in their designated shoe spot, walking over to his own bed and slung his backpack down on it. A smile came to his face when Jongin giggled at the dialogue in the show, crawling into his bed with his back against the wall to face Jongin. “What’re you watching?” He asked, voice polite, Jongin looked up with a doe like expression before grinning and pausing. “How I Met Your Mother... wanna watch?” Sehun never heard of the show, but this was his in to be able to talk to Jongin. So he nodded with full enthusiasm and crawled off his bed to sit next to Jongin. Sehun willed himself to not focus on how he could quite literally feel the heat radiating off Jongin’s body, bringing easy comfort to him, but he leaned back against the wall, eyes flickering down to the Korean subtitles.

“Do you watch American shows often?” Jongin giggled, nodding a little bit, Sehun cooed to himself at the blush sprawling against Jongin’s cheeks. “I do, I like their humor and concepts. Um, what stuff do you like?” Sehun couldn’t keep his eyes off Jongin, he loved watching the syllables pour from Jongin’s mouth, noticing the subtle smile on the corner of his lips. “I like romantic movies and shows, got it from my mom.” Jongin smiled, turning his head over to him, nudging him with his elbow, “a romantic, hm? Does that mean you’re a hopeless romantic?” Sehun should have looked away, but instead he stared Jongin in the eyes with a tone of seriousness, nodding. “I am indeed a hopeless romantic.” He grinned at the flustered blush on Jongin’s cheeks.

That night was the first conversation that opened up the dam to more conversations, more knowledge about Jongin and Sehun got the other to learn about him. Jongin’s favorite color is grey, his favorite childhood memory is when he got his first dog and Jongin really loves dogs, he hates coffee, likes bubble tea, dances as a hobby but he’s getting a degree in languages to teach as a professor. Jongin preferred sweaters and skinny jeans with sneakers, he never styled his hair or put product in it because he hated the texture it gave his hair and Sehun was absolutely more than pleased with that. After a few months, he learned Jongin liked having his hand held after he was caught staring at a couple holding hands, Sehun decided to hold Jongin’s hand, it became a thing. Next month, Sehun mentioned he enjoyed being cuddled, Jongin without a question moved from his bed to cuddle with Sehun and fell asleep in his bed, it became a thing they did.

In their late night cuddles with either one or the other pressed into the other’s chests, they revealed deep things about one another, high school horror stories or their deepest fears they hadn’t bothered to reveal to anybody else. Sometimes it was lighter conversations like embarrassing moments they never wanted to drag out again but did it just for the intimacy and trust they had for one another. By the end of the year, there wasn’t a thing Jongin didn’t know about Sehun, or a thing Sehun didn’t know about Jongin. Summer came, both deciding to dorm together in the next year but they realized they wouldn’t be in their room together for the next three months. Sehun realized that simply would not do, by then his friendship was more of a crush, and the thought of not being able to see Jongin drove him to sadness that he asked Jongin if he lived close, Jongin did. Jongin met Chanyeol, a friendship Sehun wished that would’ve never happened but they saw each other once every single week on Saturday. They held hands, they hugged longer than most, they were just so close and Sehun’s heart pleaded for Jongin to stay forever and be by his side until he couldn’t anymore. Sehun promised his heart he’d stay by Jongin forever, and he kept that promise to three years later where he sat on his bed watching Jongin do homework.

 

He wanted Jongin’s attention, a thesis is not as important as him because while a thesis can’t live or breathe or even formulate a needy clingy thought, Sehun can. “Jonginnie, baby, let’s play truth or dare.” Jongin sighed, turning around in the chair, bags under his eyes were present and his eyes appeared bloodshot and tired but Sehun thought he was beautiful nonetheless. “Sehunnie, this thesis is important.” Sehun rolled his eyes, getting off the bed to slip himself right onto Jongin’s lap, huffing with his arms crossed across his chest now. “Please? Come on.” Jongin and Sehun stared at one another, dueling for one to cave, Sehun never caved, he liked this little game in fact since he knew he’d win because Jongin would always cave, tonight was no different as Jongin let out a sigh of defeat.

“Fine, ask first.” Sehun grinned, snuggling up in Jongin’s lap, thinking of how he could possibly get Jongin to admit things he didn’t know. Jongin’s love life was a bit of a mystery to him, Jongin’s bi and beautiful so Sehun was sure he’d have more exes but to his surprise he’s only had five and mainly kisses. Kisses, Sehun smirked to himself, tilting his head to the side, figuring he could kill two birds with one stone. He could kill his question for Jongin, and his question he’s had in his mind for three years. If Jongin was attracted to him.

“Truth or dare?” Jongin hummed, shrugging before deciding. “Truth,” Sehun giggled softly, this was going exactly as he planned. “Do you like kissing girls or boys better?” Jongin’s eyes widened, blush rushing across his cheeks and nose, down to the back of his neck as he cleared his throat with a little stutter like sound before closing his mouth. “Boys. Truth or dare?” Sehun felt giddy, his insides were turning with pleasure and delight at the very prospect of Jongin maybe wanting to kiss him, he didn’t want to leave the spot on Jongin’s lap so he opted for the easier choice. “Truth.” Jongin knew that was strange, Sehun always did dare, but he didn’t bite. “Why did you want to know?”

Sehun shrugged, running his fingers softly through Jongin’s hair before letting the tips of his fingers drag against the warm tanned cheek. “I’m gay, you’re bi, just wanted to know if you thought boys were better since I’ll have a bias in my opinion. Truth or dare?” A lie, a clever one though since Jongin seemed satisfied. “Truth,” Sehun had to bite on the inside of his cheek to withhold his grin, clearing his throat. “Would you kiss me?” Jongin looked at him, cheeks hotter beneath Sehun’s fingertips and tainted a deep cherry color. “Would I kiss you?” Sehun nodded, innocent smile feigning on his lips as he tilt his head to the side, slightly leaning in with his voice a soft tone. “Yes, Jongin, would you kiss me?” Jongin looked away, it was because he was shy, not a rejection but he knew Jongin always looked away from what he was shy from, always carried the smallest quirk of a smile on the corner of his lips. “Yeah, I would. Truth or dare?”

Sehun only leaned in closer now, happiness exploding in his heart while his fingers softly twirled around the ends of Jongin’s hair, tugging at the ends just how he liked. “Truth,” His cheeks only flushed redder, Jongin’s head turned to look up at Sehun, noses almost touching and if Sehun just tilted forwards by a few centimeters, they’d touch. “Why are you so interested in who I’m kissing?” Sehun only giggled, taking the leap now to lean forward, noses touching as their foreheads rested together. “You know the answer, truth or dare?”

Sehun stared at Jongin’s warm brown eyes, they were nervous, but not in a bad way. In a way that Sehun could feel in the pit of his stomach. “I’ve said truth too many times so... dare I guess.” Sehun’s fingers rested now on the sides of Jongin’s neck, he knew Jongin would be much too shy to kiss Sehun first, so he had to take the moment into his own hands. “I dare you to let me kiss you.” Jongin looked at him dumbly, but the way Jongin’s hands lifted to hold them over Sehun’s told him absolutely everything he needed to know. “Go ahead.”

Sehun didn’t need any other voice of consent outside of that, leaning forward to press his lips to Jongin’s full ones. He tasted like Coke, the natural salty taste of lips, and the slight sweetness was on the very tip of his tongue, it was a strange flavor in Sehun’s mouth but he couldn’t get enough as he practically pushed their chests together. Jongin’s mouth was hot on his, the full lips easily enveloped Sehun’s as Jongin’s cool fingers laced in between Sehun’s warm ones, back of Sehun’s hand against Jongin’s palms they held hands like that. The tip of Sehun’s tongue found Jongin’s in a deeper kiss, lips parting further for it to expand into something outside of a sweet chaste kiss into something of longing, pent up feelings being released into one another. Sehun felt hot from head to toe, his mind signaling with sparks and a chanting mantra of ‘finally’ circulated through his brain as he slowly kissed Jongin, both smiling into one another’s mouths.

It was Jongin who pulled away first with red kiss bruised lips, panting for a little bit of air while his fingers removed from Sehun’s hand to rest on the back of his neck, other hand to his paler cheek, thumb brushing over the high set cheekbone. “Truth or dare?” Sehun’s face almost fell a little bit, but the way Jongin was staring at him gave him a bristle of hope, answering softly. “Dare.” Jongin leaned forward now, interrupting his own sentence before he could even start with a soft kiss to his mouth, murmuring against it. “I dare you to tell me how you feel about me.” Sehun grinned now, resuming his position of his forehead resting against Jongin’s, returning the soft kiss before speaking, just as Jongin did before. “I’ve had feelings for you for three years, I look at you and see everything in the universe dancing in your eyes.” Jongin grinned, the sun seemed to shine from his eyes, “me too, baby. Me too.”

Sehun draped his arms around Jongin’s neck, humming out softly. “Truth or dare?” Jongin snorted quietly, but didn’t disagree, shrugging. “Dare.” Sehun grinned, a soft giggle trailing from his mouth. “I dare you to go on a date with me on Saturday.” Jongin nodded, kissing his cupid’s bow, staring into his eyes. “I’d love to go on a date with you on Saturday.” Sehun could only smile.


End file.
